Cronología
A continuación se alistan los acontecimientos que toman lugar en la historia de Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu. Se deben tomar los siguientes puntos para entender la construcción de esta cronología: *Los años están contados entre "Antes de la Gran Calamidad" (AGC) y "Después de la Gran Calamidad (DGC), basándose en la Gran Calamidad, el evento más importante y mencionado de la serie del cual se apoyó para armar esta línea de tiempo. *Solo se permite colocar la historia escrita en las novelas ligeras o novelas web, que pueden diferir de lo visto en el anime. *Solo se escribe la continuación de los hechos de los bucles de Subaru, por lo tanto, está prohibido colocar los eventos de las líneas de tiempo fallidas. Línea de tiempo Prehistoria *Od Laguna aparece como un almacenamiento de prana situada en el origen del mundo. Todo el planeta es habitado por humanos, semihumanos y demás criaturas, con la energía Od dentro de ellos. Se ha dicho también que Od Laguna es responsable de las Protecciones Divinas.Esta información pertenece a la novela web, por lo que esta información podría estar sujeta a cambios *En una orilla donde aparentemente el mundo termina, aparece una corriente de agua que cae a la nada, ganándose el nombre de "Gran Cascada".Daisanshou (Capítulo 3) *Aparecen Melakuera, Muspel, Odglass y Zarestia como los cuatro espíritus más poderosos.Bond of Ice 1000 AGC aproximadamente *Se funda el Imperio Vollachia. La familia real de Vollachia crea una espada que solo puede ser convocada por aquellos con sangre real. *La Selección Ceremonial del Emperador es creado por el primer Emperador para garantizar que los más fuertes continuarán gobernando Vollachia. Teniendo hijos con esposas de todo el Imperio, esos niños competirán por el trono. Se prohíbe negarse a participar y el último competidor es el vencedor. *Las tierras del norte forman el país llamado Gusteko. Odglass asume el papel de juez en la selección del Rey Santo y garantiza que la elección sea justa. *Con el tiempo los brujos llegarían a Gusteko, ganando reconocimiento por sus extrañas técnicas en todo el mundo.Volumen 3 *Las tierras del oriente forman el país llamado Reino de Lugunica. *Debido a que los territorios de Lugunica y Vollachia están cercanas, muchos conflictos tuvieron lugar entre amos países y, en un punto, incluso llegaron a estar en guerra. thumb|230px|Farsale hace un contrato con Volcanica *Eventualmente, Volcanica hace un contrato con Farsale Lugunica para proteger Lugunica, por lo que ellos le venden el símbolo del Rey León a la Casa Karsten y empezaron a usar insignias con la imagen del dragón.Daisanshou (Capítulo 5) *Melakuera decide trasladarse y empezar a vivir en el Reino de Lugunica. *Zarestia atiende las peticiones de las personas, pero cuando un día la gente traiciona su confianza, ella opta por matarlos a todos, cambiando su personalidad y aislándose de la sociedad. 20 AGC aproximadamente *El clan de Sekhmet espera el nacimiento de un niño en el que estuvieron seguros que traería de vuelta a su fundador conocido como Dios. *El 13 de agosto nace Sekhmet, para gran decepción del clan, que decidieron abandonarla.Estas son fechas de cumpleaños confirmadas por el autor 20 AGC *Nace Pack. 19 AGC *El 24 de enero nace Echidna. 17 AGC *El 19 de junio nace Carmilla. Tiempo desconocido: *El 20 de julio nace Minerva. 2 AGC *Nace Geuse. Tiempo desconocido: *Las tierras del occidente contienen muchos países pequeños. Debido a esto, dichos países comenzaron a luchar, hasta que apareció un hombre, el Hoshin del Desierto, quien derrotó a los países pequeños y fundó Kararagi. Después de la muerte de Hoshin, la mayoría de los comerciantes de todo el mundo querían seguir su legado y se trasladaron a Kararagi. *Un nuevo tipo de espías y asesinos nacen en Kararagi, los Ninjas. Más tarde estos se hicieron conocidos por ser capaces de ser empleados por otras potencias. *En algún punto, Volcanica bendice los terrenos de Flandes. Debido a esto, los Dragones de Tierra nacieron para ayudar a las personas en sus labores. *Reid Astrea se convierte en el primer Santo de la Espada. Dicho poder sería transferido a sus descendientes que se les considere dignos de portar sus habilidades. *Flugel entrena a su aprendiz, Shaula, y se estableen en la Atalaya Pléyades. *Un grupo de hombres captura a Sekhmet en las montañas, siendo ella obligada a estar con ellos. Eventualmente, Sekhmet rompe el cuello de los hombres del lugar donde vivía, después volvió a su tierra natal para asesinar a todo su clan, y regresó a su hogar anterior con el fin de enterrar a los hombres que mató. *Un hombre con una enfermedad incurable decide prolongar su vida experimentando con personas y consigue alcanzar su objetivo utilizando el cuerpo de Daphne, quien al padecer de hambre, se comió todo en el castillo. Daphne crea a las mabestias como fuente de alimento para evitar morir de hambre, en el proceso luchó con ellos, destruyendo sus ataduras y escapando del castillo. Las mabestias también se extendieron por todo el mundo. *Echidna intenta proteger las cosas que quiere, aunque no era capaz de hacer algo por sí misma. Entonces, ella empieza a utilizar a gente con intereses comunes para lograr sus metas, por mucho que perdiera o fuera herida. *Un hombre de poder llega a un pueblo, donde la gente amaba a Carmilla, y al querer desearla a ella, los aldeanos lo quemaron con su mansión. La fuerza de Carmilla hizo frente a cualquier grupo que estaba en su contra por ser peligrosos. Cuando hicieron caer un gran país, Carmilla disgustada por la situación rechazó la propuesta de matrimonio de su novio y dejó todo atrás. *Como el mundo alrededor de Minerva luchaba constantemente, ella solía llorar. Minerva entrena para disuadir a los combatientes, no obstante, siendo inútil, optó por golpearlos, lo que resultó en la sanación de sus heridas, y viajó por todo el mundo para ayudar a gente necesitada. *Accidentalmente Typhon rompe la copa de vino de su padre, y temiendo que la ejecutara, este la perdonó. Debido al ejemplo de su padre, Typhon comenzó a preguntar a la gente si eran pecadores y castigó a los que eran culpables. 0 GC *Flugel, Shaula, Volcanica y Reid Astrea se reúnen en Flanders. *Satella, Echidna, Minerva, Typhon, Daphne, Sekhmet y Carmilla se unen para formas a las Brujas del Pecado.Volumen 12 *Daphne, en un intento por alimentar a la humanidad, crea a Hakugei, Oousagi y Kurohebi, las Tres Grandes Mabestias. Eventualmente se crearían otros tipos de mabestias inferiores.Volumen 11 *Echidna lleva a cabo un contrato con una espíritu artificial, Beatrice, y conoce a Lewes Meyer.Volumen 14 *Echidna conoce a Roswaal A. Mathers, quien no sabe dominar sus habilidades mágicas. Por ello, Echidna decide entrenarlo, convirtiéndolo en el hechicero más poderoso del Reino de Lugunica.Kremaldy Forest Team, Days That'll Never Return thumb|230px|Echidna acompañada de Roswaal, Beatrice y Lewes Meyer *Roswaal A. Mathers se gana un lugar en la nobleza, y decide visitar constantemente a Echidna en el bosque de Kremaldy. *Se crea una organización llamada Culto de la Bruja basado en su lealtad a las Brujas del Pecado. *Se crea el Libro de la Sabiduría. Mientras que Echidna tenía el original, Roswaal y Beatrice guardaban copias completas, y el Culto de la Bruja poseía copias baratas e incompletas. *Como Hector comienza a perseguir a Echidna, esta llama a algunos semihumanos discriminados a refugiarse en su Santuario, solo para encerrarlos con ayuda de Lewes Meyer, a fin de estar protegida. *Echidna experimenta la inmortalidad, por lo que crea copias de Lewes Meyer con sus recuerdos. *Pack es convertido en un espíritu artificial por Echidna, y él opta por abandonarla cuando ella se traslada al Santuario. thumb|230px|Hector vence a Roswaal *Roswaal confronta a Hector en un intento de proteger a su maestra, sin embargo, pierde. *Tras rescatar a Roswaal, Echidna manda a Beatrice a cuidar todos sus conocimientos en la biblioteca de la mansión Roswaal antes de arreglar cuentas personalmente con Hector. *Satella intenta robar los Genes de Bruja, con los cuales no es compatible, y crea la personalidad de la Bruja de la Envidia. No obstante, se vuelve loca y pierde el control. *Satella deja seca la mitad del mundo, pero es detenida por Volcanica, Reid Astrea y Flugel y Shaula, quienes deciden sellarla. *Flugel le dio todo el crédito de su victoria a Shaula, luego planta una semilla en un campo, cuyo lugar recibe el nombre de Árbol Flugel. *Minerva enloquece hasta la muerte en una trampa. *Carmilla muere quemada en un incendio. *Daphne muere de hambre en un desierto. *Typhon muere ahogada en una inundación. *Sekhmet muere cayendo de la gran cascada al pelear contra Volcanica. *Echidna recolecta las almas de sus amigas hasta que fue sellada en el Santuario por Volcanica. *Las Copias de Lewes Meyer administraron el Santuario, pero una de ellas las traiciona, Sphinx. Por otro lado, la Lewes Meyer original se encierra en un cristal. *Dispuesto a vengar la muerte de su maestra, Roswaal jura algún día matar a Volcanica, empezando a utilizar su magia para poseer a sus descendientes durante generaciones. 293 DGC *El 23 de septiembre nace Emilia. Ella jamás conoce a sus padres, pues la criaban Fortuna y Geuse. *Regulus consigue 78 esposas. 300 DGC *Pandora encuentra una cueva sellada y supone que para abrirla necesitaba a Emilia, a quien consideraba la "Hija de la Bruja". thumb|230px|Fortuna muere frente a Emilia *Pandora conduce a Kurohebi y Regulus al bosque de Elior para llevarse a la medio elfa. En todo el caos ocasionado, tanto Kurohebi como Regulus abandonan el lugar, y aún así Pandora vence a sus oponentes. Emilia, al ver a Fortuna muerta, congela la zona, incluido a muchos elfos y a sí misma. Pandora termina dejando el bosque. *Geuse enloquece por el fallecimiento de Fortuna y se vuelve un maníaco arzobispo de la pereza, renombrándose eventualmente Petelgeuse, y decidió buscar maneras de traer de regreso a Satella al mundo. 328 DGC *Nace Pivot Arnancy. 336 DGC *Nace Torta Wisley. 339 DGC *El 7 de mayo nace Wilhelm van Astrea. 340 DGC *Emerada Lugunica muere por una extraña enfermedad, no obstante, la noticia fue ocultada por un pequeño tiempo. 342 DGC *Nace Grimm Fauzen. Tiempo desconocido: *Stride Vollachia nace durante una Selección Ceremonial del Emperador, pero es inmediatamente abandonado por sus padres, no obstante, es acogido por Kurgan.Duel of Picoutatte *Carol Remendis empieza a trabajar como guardaespaldas de Roswaal.Ex Volumen 2 *Razak Gildark se convierte en el capitán de la Guardia Real. *Fribal van Astrea se convierte en el nuevo Santo de la espada. *Gionis se vuelve el rey nº 40 del Reino de Lugunica. *Yaktol Suwen se vuelve director y representante de la Empresa Comercial Suwen.Ex Volumen 3 *En algún punto, Fribal pierde sus poderes de Santo de la Espada y estos son transferidos a su sobrina, Thearesia van Astrea.Wedding Day 350 DGC *Los humanos desarrollaron un miedo más profundo hacia personas como Satella, teniendo en la mira a todas las razas medias hasta extenderse hacia los mismos semihumanos. *Tras un conflicto entre una aldea humana y semihumana, se organizó una conferencia de paz, pero los que estaban en el castillo murieron, llevando a ambos lados a declarar que fue culpa del otro, dando inicio a la Guerra Semihumana *En algún punto, Fribal, Thames, Carlan y Cassiles son asesinados en un combate. 355 DGC *En una batalla, Wilhelm salva a Grimm de ser asesinado. *Más adelante, Wilhelm acepta luchar junto a Grimm y su escuadrón. *Por la noche, Grimm invita a Wilhelm a pasar el rato, pero él se niega, ya que prefería seguir entrenando. Días después: *En otro conflicto, el escuadrón cae en una trampa, Wilhelm a diferencia de los demás corrió hacia adelante para sobrevivir, con Grimm siguiéndolo. *Otros grupos cayeron en la misma trampa, provocando muchas muertes, y, llevándolos a perder. *Wilhelm y Grimm son reclutados en el escuadrón Zellfger por Bordeaux y Pivot. Días después: *El equipo es asignado a acompañar a Roswaal a estudiar las trampas de los semihumanos, enfrentándose por sorpresa a los cadáveres animados de Sphinx y matando a un traidor, Torta. *Libre abandona a Sphinx y Valga al darse cuenta de que ellos planeaban usar cadáveres animados a su favor. 358 DGC *Wilhelm llega a un claro para entrenar, donde conoce a Thearesia, y ya que se encontraban a diario, ella siempre le preguntaba si le gustaba las flores. Semanas después: *Leip Barielle comanda las tropas en el lado sur para otra batalla. thumb|230px|Bordeaux confronta a Fermi *El escuadrón de Zellgef fue confrontado por Libre, quien asesina a Pivot, antes de que fuera controlado por la fuerza por Sphinx con el propósito de que la proteja y escapen. *El ejército de Lugunica vuelve a caer en las trampas, perdiendo más de sesenta soldados. Semanas después: *Wilhelm sigue entrenando en el claro, Thearesia decide añadir una segunda pregunta, pidiendo saber su razón de usar la espada. Meses después: *Los semihumanos se rebelan a través de Lugunica. *Wilhelm analiza que el ataque era un señuelo para atacar el castillo y junto su escuadrón finalmente derrotan a Sphinx, Libre y Valga. Sin embargo, Leip oculta que Sphinx sigue viva, y Valga también sobrevive. Días después: *La Guardia Real se ocupa de los daños ocasionados en el castillo, pero Wilhelm lo ignora. *Wilhelm vuelve al claro, reencontrándose con Thearesia. *Gracias a sus esfuerzos en la batalla, Wilhelm es ascendido como caballero. *Wilhelm nuevamente regresa al claro para informar a Thearesia de su logro. Ella lo felicita. *Wilhelm tiene una reunión y sale con Grimm a un restaurante. *En su habitación, aparece Roswaal advirtiendo a Wilhelm de que su hogar iba a ser atacado por semihumanos. Él intenta buscar ayuda, sin éxito. thumb|230px|Wilhelm cae derrotado *Thearesia decide acompañar a Wilhelm hasta su hogar, pero como él es superado en número, Thearesia interviene, eliminando una gran número de oponentes en pocos segundos antes de que llegaran los refuerzos. *Wilhelm es atendido para sanar sus heridas por un tiempo. Semanas después: *En el claro, Wilhelm ya recuperado confronta a Thearesia por ocultarle la verdad de sus poderes. Ella lo vence y le dice que no volverá al claro. *Thearesia decide participar en la Guerra Semihumana. 360 DGC *La Guerra Semihumana termina al cumplirse ya casi diez años de lucha. Los semihumanos declararon que no serviría de nada seguir peleando y siguieron negando ser responsables de lo sucedido al inicio. Esto también fue posible gracias al gran aporte de Thearesia. *En una reunión organizada, el rey Gionis Lugunica firma un tratado de paz con el representante de los semihumanos, Cragrel Dawson. thumb|230px|Wilhelm vence a Thearesia *Durante una ceremonia para la Santa de la Espada, aparece Wilhelm, quien lucha contra Thearesia y la vence. Como ella fue vencida por él, Wilhelm recupera su responsabilidad de protegerla y ambos comparten su primer apasionado beso. Meses después: *Wilhelm y Thearesia, hacen preparativos para organizar su boda, con éxito.Volumen 7 Meses después: *Stride Vollachia con su esposa Melinda, convocan al dragón de tres cabezas, Valgren, también contrata a los ninjas, Shasuke y Raizo, para atacar Picoutatte así como también la Casa Astrea. *Stride controla a Carol Remendis para eliminar a Thearesia embarazada, pero Veltol Astrea la protege y fallece. Más adelante, Stride y Melinda son quemados y devorados por Valgren. Se mandan 500 caballeros para acabar con el dragón. Casi la mitad resulta herido, pero pudieron asesinar a la bestia. Semanas después: thumb|230px|Wilhelm lucha contra Kurgan *Wilhelm tiene un duelo con Kurgan, cortándole seis de sus ocho brazos. Tiempo desconocido: *Marcos Gildark se convierte en el nuevo capitán de la Guardia Real. *Carol Remendis y Grimm Fauzen deciden con el tiempo trabajar de sirvientes para la familia Astrea.Felt-chan Rises to the Center Stage *Vincent Vollachia se vuelve el emperador nº 77 del Imperio Vollachia.Reinhard vs Cecilus *Randohal Lugunica se vuelve el rey nº 41 del Reino de Lugunica. *Roswaal L. Mathers se vuelve el nuevo hechicero más poderoso de Lugunica.Volumen 2 *Miklotov McMahon se vuelve representante del Consejo de Sabios, en el cual Bordeaux también se incluyó. *Russell Fellow se vuelve representante del Gremio de Mercaderes.Volumen 6 *Milde Irlam se hace la líder de una aldea, cambiándole el nombre a pueblo Irlam. 377 DGC *El 29 de abril nace Elsa Granhiert. 378 DGC *El 10 de marzo nace Anastasia Hoshin. 379 DGC *El 7 de julio nace Julius Juukulius y es adoptado por su tío Alviero Juukulius. *El 6 de diciembre nace Frederica Baumann. *Nace Liliana Masquerade. 380 DGC *El 24 de marzo nace Otto Suwen. *El 4 de abril nace Crusch Karsten. 381 DGC *El 1 de enero nace Reinhard van Astrea. *El 16 de enero nace Felix Argyle, quien fue maltratado por sus padres por tener apéndices de gato y es encerrado en el sótano de la mansión Argyle. *El 7 de septiembre nace Priscilla Barielle. 382 DGC *Aldebaran es transportado a este mundo, y aprende a luchar en una arena de gladiadores. 383 DGC thumb|230px|Setanta a punto de eliminar a Ram y Rem por el tabú *El 2 de febrero nacen Ram y Rem. Como el nacimiento de gemelos estaba prohibido, Setanta las iba a eliminar, pero pronto el poder de Ram hizo que cambiara de opinión, y eventualmente la consideraron únicamente a ella un niño prodigio. *Louanna Astrea desarrolla una condición llamada "La Bella Durmiente", permaneciendo a partir de ese momento dormida.Felt-chan Saw 385 DGC *Vollachia pone en venta artículos asociados con la bruja, por lo que Regulus se hace cargo de destruir Garkla, en el proceso acabando con la vida de Kurgan. 386 DGC *El 5 de mayo nacen Mimi, Hetaro y Tivey, quienes son abandonados por sus padres. Tres meses después: *Como Hakugei se acercaba, Heinkel fue encargado de dirigir a un grupo de hombres para vencerlo, pero este tenía tanto miedo que le pidió a Thearesia tomar su lugar. Sin embargo, durante la batalla dirigida por Thearesia, Reinhard se obtuvo el título de Santo de la Espada, y por lo tanto, Thearesia perdió sus poderes y murió durante el conflicto. Aparentemente Pandora fue responsable de lo ocurrido. *Una hija de la realeza de Lugunica se declarada pérdida, por lo que Wilhelm se embarca en una misión para encontrarla. Sin embargo, él regresó sin haberla hallado. *El 8 de agosto, Rom encuentra a la hija perdida, a quien crió y llamó entonces Felt. *Wilhelm culpa a Reinhard y Heinkel por provocar la muerte de Thearesia, y deja la Guardia Real. Dos meses después: *El 12 de octubre nace Garfiel Tinsel. Meses después: thumb|230px|Reala y sus hijos acompañadas por una Lewes en el Santuario *Roswaal lleva a la familia de Reala Thompson al Santuario, donde les consigue un hogar para vivir.Volumen 13 *Eventualmente, Reala abandona a sus dos hijos, Frederica y Garfiel, en un intento por encontrar a su esposo desaparecido. Sin embargo, ella jamás regresa. Esto hace pensar a sus hijos de que ha sido asesinada. *Reala Thompson se casa con Garek Thompson, y tienen un hijo, Fred. Ella pierde recuerdo alguno de su vida pasada con su otra familia. 388 DGC *El 14 de febrero nace Petra Leyte. *Nacen Flam Remendis y Grassis Remendis. *Otto tiene dificultades para controlar la Protección Divina del Lenguaje del Alma, y provoca fracasos en el negocio familiar. 389 DGC thumb|230px|Fourier viendo a Crusch *Crusch conoce a Fourier Lugunica, quien por accidente termina cayendo de una ventana al jardín y desarrolla sentimientos por ella.Ex Volumen 1 *Anastasia conoce a una espíritu artificial, Echidna, de quien se hace amiga y empezó a conservarla en su bufanda. *Como era un cuarto humana, Frederica consigue escapar del Santuario, sin embargo, Garfiel prefirió quedarse, ya que tenía miedo del mundo exterior. *Frederica comienza a trabajar de sirvienta tanto para Roswaal como para Annerose, volviéndose la líder de las criadas. 390 DGC *Crusch encuentra a Felix encerrado en el sótano de la mansión Argyle y se lo lleva a la mansión Karsten para cuidarlo. 391 DGC *Nace Lusbel Kallard.Ex Volumen 16 392 DGC *Rem siguió haciendo el esfuerzo por igualar a Ram en poder hasta que optó por permanecer siempre detrás de ella y sentirse orgullosa de tenerla como hermana. thumb|230px|Rem ve a Ram perder su cuerno *Siguiendo los pasos de su libro, Roswaal se ve aparentemente involucrado con el ataque del Culto de la Bruja, en el cual estaban Faust, Sergei, Sado y Fogg, al pueblo Oni.The Oni Sisters of the Hidden Village En el conflicto solo sobrevivieron Ram y Rem, quienes luego empezaron a trabajar de criadas para Roswaal. De ellas, solo Ram había perdido su cuerno, y Rem al ser débil se culpó por el hecho durante varios años. *Fogg es capturado por el ataque y encerrado bajo la mansión Roswaal. Un tiempo después sería asesinado por Rem. *Nace Annerose Miload, y su madre, Grace Miload, fallece. Tiempo desconocido: *Dudley Miload es asesinado por Sergei, dejando a su hija Annerose huérfana y futura heredera de la Casa Miload. Más tarde Sergei confronta a Roswaal, pero es derrotado. *Otto se mete en problemas con la nobleza al estropear el honor de alguien, por lo que huye de su pueblo natal con Verhoe. *Elsa empieza a tejer muñecas de algodón. En algún punto asesina a un hombre con un cristal tras robarle algo. Desde allí comenzó una carrera criminal con la Organización de Asesinato. *Biehn asesina a su esposa Hannah al pensar que ella lo estaba culpando por todo. Desde entonces, decidió buscar el modo de traer de regreso a Felix, pensando que su magia la podría revivir. *Se funda la Asociación Empresarial Ryuushika, pero después fueron comprados por Anastasia Hoshin, quien no tardó en cambiar el nombre de la empresa, convirtiendo Kararagi en una potencia mundial. También contrata a su propio ejército privado, el Colmillo de Hierro. thumb|230px|Anastasia y Ricardo con el trío de hermanos Pearlbaton *Mimi, Hetaro y Tivey son recogidos por Ricardo Welkin, quien junto a Anastasia, deciden cuidarlos.Kararagi Girl Meets Cats *En unas visitas al Santuario, Ram y Rem conocen a Garfiel Tinsel.Garfiel and Ram's Twisted Twisted Twisted Love Situation ZERO 393 DGC *Fourier debía asistir a un matrimonio arreglado, sin embargo, Felix finge ser su prometida, haciendo que Tiriena cancelara los planes. *Luego de pasar casi un siglo en el hielo, Emilia es descongelada por Pack y ambos hicieron un contrato, donde Pack reemplaza sus recuerdos por otros falsos. *Melakuera pierde su puesto como espíritu tras perder contra Pack en el bosque de Elior. 397 DGC *En el cumpleaños de Crusch, tanto ella como las fuerzas de Meckart ahuyentan a Oousagi de acercarse a los territorios de Karsten. Una vez de regreso a la fiesta, Fourier baila con ella. 399 DGC *Priscilla lleva comprometiéndose con siete esposos, con cada matrimonio terminando con la muerte del marido, ganándose el apodo de "novia manchada de sangre". *Felix se une a la Guardia Real, haciéndose amigo de los caballeros Reinhard y Julius. Una semana después: *Biehn negocia con Miles, un comerciante de esclavos. *Cuando Crusch se entera de la negociación, decidió averiguar lo que planeaba, pero es capturada y encerrada en el sótano de la mansión Argyle. thumb|230px|Crusch pelea contra los cadáveres *La Guardia Real enfrenta a los cadáveres animados de Miles mientras Felix recupera a Crusch. Él luego anima temporalmente a Hannah, quien estrangula a Biehn. Finalmente, Reinhard asesina a Miles cuando intenta resistirse, y la mansión Argyle acaba incendiada. *Fourier junto con el resto de la familia real comienzan a sufrir una terrible enfermedad incurable. Meses después: *Emilia y Pack conocen a Roswaal, quien al adueñarse del bosque de Elior, los envía a vivir un tiempo en la mansión Miload, donde Annerose y Clind dedujeron que Emilia era otra semihumana para trabajar de criada, por lo que llamaron a Frederica, quien le enseñó a Emilia las tareas básicas en el lugar. Días después: *Luego de limpiar los restos de un jarrón roto, Emilia es llevada por Annerose a su habitación para discutir, después le enseñó su magia con el fin de tomar el lugar de Roswaal algún día. En horas, Roswaal aparece sorprendido de lo que pasó, entonces aclaró el malentendido con Emilia y la transportó a su mansión, donde se alistaría como futura candidata al trono, este lo sabía gracias al libro. Un mes después: thumb|230px|Fourier en sus últimos momentos con Crusch *Fourier muere durante una charla con Crusch sobre el sueño que tenía para los dos juntos. *La familia real fallece, por lo que el Consejo de Sabios opta por hacerse cargo del país hasta conseguir un nuevo rey. *Según una profecía de la roca de Volcanica, debían seleccionarse a cinco personas dignas para que solo uno hiciera el pacto con él, siendo las escogidas Crusch, Priscilla, Anastasia y Emilia. Semanas después: *Leip se compromete con Priscilla para lavarle el cerebro cuando se conviertan en los reyes de Lugunica. Hay una competencia para seleccionar al caballero de Priscilla, el cual gana Aldebaran, quien fue sobornado por Leip para que le ayude. Priscilla también se lleva a un huérfano, Schult, quien también fue sobornado por Leip.Volumen 1 Un mes después: *Tanto Aldebaran como Schult se niegan a ayudar a Leip para seguir con su malvado plan, por lo que Aldebaran termina matándolo. Más tarde, Priscilla decide perdonarles y se vuelve dueña de la Casa Barielle. Tiempo desconocido: *Crusch se hace dueña de la Casa Karsten, Felix se convierte en su caballero, y Wilhelm acepta ser su mayordomo con la condición de que le ayude a cazar a Hakugei. *Julius se convierte en el caballero de Anastasia. *Igor y Victor se vuelven barones de Gusteko. Tras que Victor se fuera, este fue asesinado por Elsa. 400 DGC *Lugunica entra en un pacto de no agresión con Vollachia. Durante este tiempo, uno de los Nueve Dioses Generales, Balroy Temegrif, planeó un golpe mientras Reinhard, Julius y Felix estaban en el país, donde el Emperador de Vollachia quería encontrarse con Reinhard. Los tres se involucraron con Balroy, y Julius fue acusado de matarlo, sin embargo, pudieron demostrar su inocencia al derrotar al verdadero culpable. Cuatro meses después: *Frederica deja de trabajar de criada para la mansión Roswaal. Dos meses después: *Roswaal contrata a Elsa para robar la insignia de Emilia. *Elsa le solicita a Felt robar dicha insignia para luego comprársela.Volumen 1 Un día después: *Felt se pone nerviosa en la forma para robarle la insignia a Emilia, y finalmente se lo quita.Felt-chan's Job Acto seguido, Emilia la persigue. *Satella transporta a Subaru Natsuki a este mundo. *Durante la persecución, Emilia se toma el tiempo de ayudar a Plum Risch a reencontrarse con sus padres. A cambio, Kadomon le informa sobre la ubicación de Felt en los barrios bajos. *Subaru se topa con Ton, Chin y Kan, a quienes asusta cuando llama a Reinhard. Subaru luego opta por ayudar a Emilia sin que ella aún lo sepa. *En el camino, Subaru es informado por Kadomon que una medio elfa le ayudó a encontrar a su hija. Agradecido por la información, Subaru le promete comprarle ringas la próxima vez que se encuentren.Daiisshou (Capítulo 7) *Ya en los barrios bajos, Subaru se cruza con Elsa, pero la ignora. *Subaru tiene un pequeño conflicto con Felt hasta convencerla de ir al almacén de Rom para discutir por la insignia que robó. *No obstante, tanto Emilia como Elsa se hacen presentes en el lugar. Ya que la dueña de la insignia la alcanzó, Elsa decide que debe matarlos a todos. Ella lastima a Rom y hace frente a las fuerzas combinadas de Emilia y Pack, este último luego se va debido a que terminó su horario de trabajo. *Felt pide ayuda afuera a las afueras de los barrios bajos y se topa con Reinhard, quien rápidamente le ofrece resolver su problema. thumb|230px|Reinhard pelea contra Elsa *Reinhard pelea contra Elsa mientras Emilia estabiliza a Rom. Más tarde, Reinhard absorbe prana de la atmósfera y hace explotar el almacén. No obstante, Elsa sale de los escombros y escapa mientras jura venganza. *Debido a sus heridas, Subaru se desmaya. Simultáneamente Flet le devuelve la insignia a Emilia, sin embargo, Reinhard se lleva a la ladrona al ver el resplandor de la insignia en la mano de Felt, deduciendo que se trata de la hija de la realeza perdida desde hace varios años. *Por otro lado, Emilia decide llevarse a Subaru a la mansión Roswaal para tratarlo. *Ya en la mansión, Rem trata las heridas de Subaru.Rem Meets Subaru Un día después: *Subaru despierta en la mansión Roswaal. Cuando llega a la biblioteca de Beatrice, ella lo deja inconsciente succionando prana de su cuerpo. *Felt despierta en la mansión Astrea y habla con Reinhard, quien le informa de la insignia solo digna para las candidatas al trono de Lugunica. Para formar a Felt como princesa, Reinhard la convence de probarse distintos vestidos.Felt-chan's Imprisonment Life *Rom despierta siendo tratado en la base de la Guardia Real, sin embargo, este se escapa en busca de Felt.Daisanshou (Capítulo 2) *Subaru vuelve a despertar, y conoce a todos los residentes de la mansión. Durante el desayuno, pide trabajar de mayordomo, con Ram y Rem enseñándole las tareas a realizar. *Subaru oculta su estado mental del duro trabajo que hace, lo cual no tardan en notar Pack y Emilia. *Al anochecer Roswaal y Ram hablan sobre sus sospechas de que Subaru sea un espía. Un día después: *Como Emilia se preocupa de que Subaru trabajaba demasiado, ella lo lleva a su habitación e hizo que acueste su cabeza sobre su regazo algunas horas. *Rem llega buscando a Subaru, los encuentra y se entera de lo que pasó. *Subaru le cuenta a Beatrice lo sucedido, poco después aprende sobre las maldiciones y la Bruja de la Envidia, Satella. Un día después: *Temprano, Pack le explica a Subaru sobre como funciona la magia. Él guía a Subaru para que use Shamak, sin embargo, este falla. *Durante unas compras en el pueblo Irlam, Subaru hace ejercicios de radio con los aldeanos y se deja tocar por todos, entre ellos, el perro chamám de Meili. *Regresando a la mansión, Roswaal le informa a sus sirvientes que debe irse para atender unos asuntos. *Meili dirige a los Wolgarms y rapta a los niños del pueblo Irlam, maldiciendo a cada uno. *Beatrice localiza una maldición en Subaru provocada provocada por una mordida. *Subaru y Rem entran a un bosque en busca de los niños desaparecidos. Al encontrarlos, Rem los sana mientras Subaru localiza a Meili. *Rem abandona a los niños cuando los aldeanos de Irlam llegan para recogerlos. *Pronto, Subaru es confrontado por varios Wolgarms, Rem acude en su ayuda y se transforma en una Oni. No obstante, Subaru la salva de un ataque sorpresa y es maldecido por una manada de Wolgarms. *Rem rescata a Subaru y rápidamente se lo lleva de vuelta al pueblo Irlam. *Sabiendo que la iban a descubrir de lo que hizo, Meili abandona la aldea. Un día después: *Culpándose de lo sucedido, Rem regresa al bosque para matar a los Wolgarms, eventualmente pierde el control, transformándose de nuevo en Oni. *Pack y Beatrice ayudan a quitarle la maldición de Wolgarms a los niños. *Ram agradece a los aldeanos por su ayuda y les da alimentos en agradecimiento. *Ram intenta localizar a Meili, sin embargo, descubre que ella ha desaparecido, dándole a entender que la niña es responsable de todo. *Emilia intenta ayudar a Subaru con sus artes espirituales, sin éxito. *Subaru despierta y es informado por Beatrice que tiene medio día para vivir. *Subaru y Ram optan por buscar a Rem en el bosque. Subaru los atrae con su olor de la bruja y con una espada golpea el cuerno de Rem, haciendo que vuelva a su estado normal. *Emilia intenta alcanzar a Subaru en el bosque, pero Pack se lo impide. Cuando Roswaal regresa a sus territorios, ella lo convence de ir a buscarlo. thumb|230px|Subaru confronta al Wolgarm *Subaru, Ram y Rem intentan escapar de las mabestias hasta que Subaru decide enfrentar al Wolgarm grande mientras las gemelas escapan. Sin embargo, Roswaal llega y derrota a todas las criaturas, salvando a Subaru de las maldiciones. *Nuevamente inconsciente, Subaru aparece en un lugar sombrío, donde Satella intenta hablarle. Un día después: *Despertando una vez más, Subaru habla con Rem, la convence de dejar ir el pasado y vivir en el presente, seguido de una serie de halagos. Al escuchar esto, Rem le sonríe y cae profundamente enamorada de él. *Más tarde, Subaru le pide a Emilia tener una cita en el pueblo, cosa que ella acepta. *Roswaal y Ram analizan los últimos acontecimientos, llegando a la conclusión de que Subaru no parecía ser problemático. Finalmente, Roswaal declara que ganaría la batalla por el trono a fin de asesinar a Volcanica. Un día después: *Subaru se reúne con Emilia para su primera cita, dirigiéndose primero al pueblo Irlam, después oraron en una tumba y finalmente pasearon en un campo de flores, donde le dio una flor corona, cosa que Emilia le agradeció con otra sonrisa.Emilia's First Date Cuatro días después: *Felt encuentra a Louanna Astrea, de quien Reinhard le informa que estuvo dormida hace diecisiete años.Felt-chan Saw Un día después: *Rem decide cortarle el cabello a Subaru, y aunque estaba nerviosa, se sintió honrada al hacerlo.The Best Day of Rem's Life Tiempo desconocido: *El 2 de febrero se celebra el cumpleaños de Ram y Rem. Subaru lleva a Rem al pueblo Irlam, donde los niños le prepararon regalos.NW *La mansión Roswaal recibe al chef Dias Lepunzo y su asistente Rodriguez. Aunque Subaru sospechó de que algo andaba mal, pronto quedó atónito ante su comida.My Fair Bad Lady *Subaru convence a todos en la mansión jugar el juego del rey. Después de varias rondas, solo quedaron Subaru, Rem y Emilia, esta última terminó durmiéndose, por lo que Subaru y Rem la llevaron de vuelta a su habitación.Alcohol Panic *En una de las tantas visitas a la mansión de parte del grupo de niños, Petra empieza a desarrollar sentimientos por Subaru.Frederica and Petra's Maid-san Days II Un mes después: *Felix visita la mansión Roswaal para informar sobre una conferencia en la Capital Real.Volumen 4 *Subaru y Emilia hacen ejercicios de radio con los aldeanos antes de volver a la mansión. *Al informarse de la reunión, Emilia, Subaru, Rem y Roswaal parten a la capital. *Durante el viaje, Subaru aprende sobre las Protecciones Divinas. *Una vez que llegaron, Subaru y Emilia le compran ringas a Kadomon. *Más adelante, Emilia y Julius entran a una sala del castillo mientras Subaru espera afuera. *Viendo problemas en un callejón, Subaru toma de la mano a Priscilla y huyen de Ton, Chin y Kan. *Emilia se impresiona de que Subaru no está, por lo que empieza a buscarlo junto a Aldebaran. *Subaru y Priscilla se cruzan con Rom, quien los ayuda a ocultarse. Subaru luego le dice que Reinhard se había llevado a Felt, y en agradecimiento, Rom los lleva de vuelta a la calle principal. *Subaru y Priscilla se topan con Emilia y Aldebaran antes de que cada uno regrese a su lugar y se separen. *Pronto, Subaru y Emilia se cruzan con la pandilla de Ton, pero estos son rápidamente vencidos por Rem. *Mientras tanto, Priscilla y Aldebaran se cruzan con las pandillas de Chin y Kan, pero estos son rápidamente vencidos por Aldebaran. Un día después: *Emilia le prohíbe a Subaru acompañarla a la conferencia. *Roswaal le pide a Rem no desobedecer los deseos de Subaru. *Poco después, Rem deja que Subaru se vaya. Él se sube a la carroza de Priscilla para llegar a la conferencia. *En la mansión Astrea, Heinkel llama a Carol Remendis y Grimm Fauzen para burlarse de Felt. thumb|230px|Anuncio de la Selección Real *Una vez que todos llegaron, el Consejo de Sabios llama a Reinhard para dar su anuncio. Él presenta a la última candidata al trono, Felt, lo cual empieza un debate por ser de una clase social baja. Cuando hablaron de Emilia, Subaru intenta defenderla, pero sus actos lo llevaron a manchar el nombre de los caballeros, y Emilia le pidió irse. *Rom se infiltra en el castillo para recuperar a Felt, sin embargo, es detenido. Felt se ve forzada a aceptar ser candidata al trono y ordena liberar a Rom. *Poco rato luego, Julius reta a Subaru a un duelo de espadas de madera en la arena. No obstante, el combate era desigual, pues Julius no se detuvo en darle una lección a Subaru por sus actos en la reunión. *Emilia se informa del duelo y rápidamente se dirige a la arena para detener la pelea, sin embargo, para cuando llega, Subaru ya se encontraba en el suelo gravemente herido. *Emilia convence a Crusch de tratar a Subaru temporalmente, y antes de abandonar la capital, tuvo una discusión con él. *Rem opta por quedarse para acompañar a Subaru.Volumen 5 Dos días después: *Roswaal viaja al Santuario para hacer las pruebas de Echidna, sin embargo, termina malherido, por lo que no podía regresar a sus territorios.Volumen 10 *Reinhard sale de la Capital Real por una situación de cortesía. *Hakugei llega al Reino de Lugunica y libera su neblina en un camino corto entre la Capital Real y el pueblo Irlam. Un día después: *Subaru entrena con Wilhelm en el jardín. *Subaru visita con Rem a Kadomon Risch. Como se colocaron carteles de la Selección Real, Subaru tiene una pequeña discusión con Kadomon sobre su opinión acerca de Emilia. *Viendo la imagen de Emilia, Petelgeuse se prepara para salir de las sombras e iniciar con su malvado de plan de obtener a la medio elfa.Daisanshou (Capítulo 10) *Repentinamente en el mundo de las sombras, Subaru se reencuentra con Satella, quien le dice que lo ama. *Al darse cuenta de que no ha venido a provocar más que problemas, Subaru le propone a Rem huir juntos a Kararagi, pero ella se niega y decide ayudarle a mejorar su ánimo. Subaru entonces le pide llamar a Anastasia y Russell. Él tiene la intención de eliminar a Hakugei y el Culto de la Bruja. *Subaru negocia con Crusch para formar una alianza ofreciendo los derechos mineros del bosque de Elior. Anastasia y Russell llegan apoyando la idea, además, Subaru le informó que sabía dónde y cuándo aparecería Hakugei, convenciéndola. *Agradecido por ayudarle con su plan de venganza, Wilhelm empieza a respetar a Subaru. *A fin de informar a Emilia sobre su plan, Subaru manda a Rem a escribirle una carta. Un día después: *Felix llama a Subaru para escoger un dragón. Él termina eligiendo a Patrasche. *Tras un discurso de Crusch, tanto su ejército como el Colmillo de Hierro dirigido por Ricardo Welkin, Mimi y Hetaro Pearlbaton llegan al Árbol Flugel, donde esperan la llegada de Hakugei. *Emilia recibe la carta de Subaru, y por seguridad de la gente, invita a los aldeanos de Irlam a refugiarse en la mansión Roswaal, pero nadie la escucha.Volumen 8 *Julius y una parte del Colmillo de Hierro comandado por Tivey Pearlbaton son enviados a bloquear los caminos del Árbol Flugel mientras los demás se preparan para la lucha contra Hakugei. *Anastasia y Russell viajan a Fleur para pedirle a los mercaderes que esperen a Subaru en la ruta hacia el pueblo Irlam para que evacuen a los aldeanos, todo con la condición de que el marqués Roswaal compre su carga al precio inicial. *Otto intenta alcanzar a sus compañeros mercaderes, pero es capturado por el Culto de la Bruja. *Antes del combate, Rem convence a Subaru de tener una poligamia solo si Emilia está de acuerdo. thumb|230px|Wilhelm frente a Hakugei *Pronto, Hakugei aparece por los cielos y se come a muchas personas a pesar de recibir daños severos. Luego dividió sus poderes haciendo aparecer dos ballenas más, que eran copias suyas. No obstante, Subaru atrajo al original al suelo (mientras Satella le susurraba en el oído) para que lo aplasten con el Árbol Flugel y Wilhelm le dio el golpe final, vengando la muerte de su esposa. *Ley Batenkaitos tiene el presentimiento de que Hakugei fue vencido. Él inicia su búsqueda para acabar con los responsables de tal acto.Volumen 9 Un día después: *Llevándose la cabeza de Hakugei para informar sobre su derrota, Crusch, Rem, Hetaro y otros heridos regresan a la Capital Real. *En el mundo de las sombras, Subaru vuelve a encontrarse con Satella, con quien finalmente habla. *Subaru se encarga de dirigir otro equipo para confrontar al Culto de la Bruja en el pueblo Irlam junto a Julius, Ricardo, Mimi, Tivey, Wilhelm y Felix. Su plan consistía en evacuar Irlam, vencer a los dedos y eliminar al arzobispo, respectivamente. *En la carretera cerca de la Capital Real, las personas malheridas son confrontadas por Ley, quien se come a varios pasajeros hasta que aparece Regulus. Hetaro escapa para pedir ayuda. Ley le corta un brazo de Crusch y deja en estado vegetativo a Rem. Ambos arzobispos luego abandonan el lugar. **A causa de que Rem fue consumida por gula, esta a su vez es borrada de la existencia y todo hecho que la involucra a ella queda descartado, pero los otros acontecimientos ocurridos hasta este momento siguen casi igual. La carta que recibió Emilia escrita por Rem llegó en blanco, esto dio a entender que era una declaración de guerra. Ram se prepara para emboscar a los posibles intrusos a los territorios. *Hetaro y la Guardia Real regresan a la escena de la emboscada, llevándose a Rem y Crusch de regreso a la capital. *Subaru y compañía se reúnen con los mercaderes contratados. *El equipo llega al pueblo Irlam, donde informan a Ram de su plan antes de que ella pudiera atacarlos. Ya reunidos, él convence a los aldeanos de Irlam de dejarse evacuar. *Rápidamente, Subaru encapuchado y Wilhelm visitan la mansión Roswaal, donde informan a Emilia de la evacuación, la mitad iría a la Capital Real protegidos por Wilhelm y la otra parte en el Santuario con Ram. *Pack intenta convencer a Beatrice de evacuar también, ella se niega, ya que tenía que respetar su contrato con Echidna. *Durante los preparativos, Subaru, Julius, Felix y Wilhelm emboscan al espía del culto, Ketty Muttart. Una vez asesinado, utilizan su metia para reunir a los dedos del culto en un lugar del bosque y emboscarlos. *El Colmillo de Hierro se encarga de organizar el ataque sorpresa al Culto de la Bruja y salvan a Otto. *Subaru convence a los niños de Irlam de acompañar a Emilia en la evacuación, que en su caso le corresponde la Capital Real. Una vez que todos son transportados, el Colmillo de Hierro regresa victorioso. *Subaru realiza el Necto con Julius para que él vea las Manos Ocultas de Petelgeuse en la próxima batalla. *Subaru visita la cueva de Petelgeuse, haciendo que salga, de tal manera que Mimi y Tivey colapsan la cueva con un ataque. Enojado, Petelgeuse persigue a Subaru hasta debajo de un acantilado, donde Julius hace su aparición y tras una dura batalla, consigue eliminar al arzobispo. *Petelgeuse, al no tener a sus dedos, posee a Subaru por ser compatible con él. Este entonces se lo lleva al mundo de las sombras, donde Satella expulsa a Petelgeuse del cuerpo de Subaru. Acto seguido, Petelgeuse es aplastado por unas rocas mientras Subaru y Julius abandonaban el lugar. *Felix encuentra e interroga a algunos seguidores del arzobispo de la gula, que afirmaban ser protectores de la Carretera de Lifaus. *Teniendo un presentimiento de lo que les espera en el camino, Wilhelm opta por permanecer atrás con un equipo de caballeros para proteger a los evacuados. Eventualmente, ellos tienen un encuentro con el Culto de la Bruja. *Felix informa a Subaru de la posible batalla en la Carretera de Lifaus y sobre una bolsa de piedras mágicas a punto de explotar en la carroza de Emilia. Desesperado, él negocia con Otto para alcanzar a Emilia, quien propone utilizar las velocidades de Verhoe y Patrasche para esta tarea. thumb|230px|Subaru tiene otro duelo con Petelgeuse *Negándose a morir, Petelgeuse se levanta con todas sus fuerzas y persigue a Subaru una vez más. Este último lo vio llegar e hizo lo posible por evitar que lo alcance hasta que la rueda de la carroza aplasta todo el cuerpo de Petelgeuse. La muerte de Petelgeuse hizo que Subaru obtuviera su Autoridad de la Pereza. *Subaru alcanza la carroza de Emilia, saca la bolsa de piedras y las pone en los restos de Hakugei mientras huye con Patrasche. La explosión los alcanza y Subaru queda inconsciente, volviendo al mundo de las sombras con Satella, a quien le promete volver a hablar en otra ocasión. *Wilhelm derrota al Culto de la Bruja, pero su equipo está agotado y otros malheridos. Por ello, la evacuación decide parar unas cuantas horas en el talado Árbol Flugel hasta que todos se recuperen. *Felix y Julius llegan al Árbol Flugel. Felix decide sanar a Patrasche. *Subaru despierta de estar inconsciente y se reconcilia con Emilia por la discusión que tuvieron días atrás. *Todos regresan a la Capital Real, con Subaru horrorizado de ver a Rem en coma. *Felix restaura a Crusch, pero ella aún está amnésica y con una personalidad diferente. *Las alianzas de Subaru y Crusch tienen una reunión para discutir lo sucedido, y acordaron cerrar lazos entre ambos temporalmente. *Wilhelm le muestra a Subaru una cicatriz a causa de la Protección Divina del Segador Adusto que le hizo Thearesia en el pasado, el cual se había reactivado a pesar de que ellos saben que su esposa está muerta. *Subaru visita el cuerpo de Rem y promete buscar un modo de traerla de vuelta. *Como la mansión Roswaal está casi vacía, Frederica vuelve para protegerla por petición de Ram. Esta decide buscar subordinadas que la ayuden, limitándose solo a los aldeanos del pueblo Irlam cuando vuelvan. Tres días después: *Subaru, Emilia, Otto y Rem en coma vuelven a los territorios de Mathers. Los aldeanos evacuados de la Capital Real también los acomañan. *Viendo que los aldeanos evacuados en el Santuario no regresaban, ellos dejan a Rem en su habitación y se van allí. *Petra comienza a discutir con Frederica sobre el puesto de sirvienta, cosa que consigue, y rápidamente hace las tareas en la mansión. Dos días después: *Subaru, Emilia y Otto se acercan a la barrera del Santuario, y son encontrados por Garfiel, quien los lleva con un malherido Roswaal, que no podía volver con los aldeanos porque sin él estarían desprotegidos, y Ram lo estaba cuidando. El hechicero convence a Subaru y Emilia de realizar las pruebas de Echidna para liberar a los semihumanos de la barrera. *Garfiel los lleva a la tumba de Echidna, que Subaru decide explorar. Él cae en un foso, donde conoce a Echidna dentro de un mundo imaginario. Cuando tienen una fiesta de té, Subaru promete no decir nada de su encuentro si le permite hacer las pruebas, pues solo los semihumanos tenían acceso a ellas. *Volviendo al mundo real, Subaru se reúne con Emilia, y al anochecer ambos regresan al cementerio acompañados de una Lewes Meyer. Emilia entra, pero las luces se apagan, por lo que Subaru y Lewes entran para ver lo que ocurre. Subaru al ingresar realiza la primea prueba. *Subaru es conducido a experimentar el pasado con sus padres, y aprovecha su reencuentro con ellos aún sabiendo que son falsos. Él agradece a Echidna, y finaliza la prueba. Ellos tienen una segunda fiesta de té, donde Subaru descubre que Echidna puede transformarse en las otras Brujas del Pecado. *Volviendo al mundo real, Subaru descubre que Emilia no es capaz de hacer la primera prueba y estaba inestable. Él se lleva a Emilia por seguridad y Garfiel se muestra hostil, no queriendo que siga con las pruebas para no sentirse abandonado cuando los semihumanos sean liberados. *Regresando al cementerio, Subaru, debido a su relación con Echidna, tiene acceso a hacer la segunda prueba. Mientras está inconsciente en el mundo real, Otto y Patrasche se lo llevan fuera de la tumba. thumb|230px|Subaru se reúne con las Brujas del Pecado *Subaru es conducido a experimentar vidas diferentes de todos sus bucles que experimentó a causa de su regreso de la muerte, y acepta las consecuencias de los mundos paralelos donde él murió. Luego tiene una tercera fiesta de té con las Brujas del Pecado, y son visitados por Satella. Echidna quiere hacer un contrato con Subaru, pero él se niega, y se va del mundo imaginario con Satella. Un día después: *Volviendo al mundo real, Subaru despierta, descubriendo que Echidna le quitó los derechos para continuar las pruebas, por lo que Emilia era la última opción. *Subaru, consciente de que Roswaal tiene un Evangelio y sabe de su regreso de la muerte, decide tener un duelo intelectual con él, revelándole que ya no puede seguir las pruebas, hecho que no estaba escrito en el Evangelio. *Subaru se reúne con Emilia e intenta convencerla de que encontrará otra manera de hacer las pruebas, pero ella lo rechaza. Un día después: *Subaru hace una apuesta con Roswaal donde haría lo que él quiera, pero si muere, Roswaal será el que siga las instrucciones de Subaru en el próximo bucle. *En el laboratorio del Santuario, Subaru discute con Lewes Meyer de las acciones de Garfiel. *Subaru visita a Emilia para aprender de su incapacidad para realizar las pruebas. Pack le dice que sus recuerdos estaban sellados y la única manera de que lo haga es rompiendo su contrato. *Pack rompe su contrato con Emilia y la abandona, dejándola bajo la protección de Subaru. Un día después: *Emilia tiene un arrebato emocional al descubrir que Pack la abandonó hasta quedarse dormida. *En el laboratorio del Santuario, Subaru se reúne con Sigma Lewes y Theta Lewes para armar su próximo movimiento. *Subaru vuelve a visitar a Emilia, y la toma de la mano temporalmente. Un día después: thumb|230px|Emilia enfrentando la pérdida de Pack *Emilia se dirige al cementerio por su cuenta para intentar hacer las pruebas de Echidna. *Subaru se reúne con Theta Lewes en la antigua casa de Frederica y Garfiel. Él aprende por ella sobre la fundación del Santuario, la Lewes Meyer original encerrada, el contrato de Beatrice con Echidna, la relación de Roswaal con Echidna, y una bruja ajena a las demás llamada Pandora así como otro llamado Hector. Subaru la convence de ponerse a su favor para liberar a los semihumanos del Santuario. *Los aldeanos desprotegidos del Santuario regresan al pueblo Irlam tomando diferentes caminos, como parte del plan de Subaru. Para evitar cualquier encuentro con Garfiel, deciden engañar su olfato atrayéndolo a un montón de ropa sucia que olía a gente. *Garfiel se dirige al cementerio para evitar que Subaru se encuentre con Emilia. No obstante Otto y Ram lo detienen. *Subaru se reúne con Emilia, la impulsa a seguir adelante, antes de compartir un beso y le confiesa que la ama. *Tomando otra dirección, Subaru confronta a Garfiel y lo vence. Así mismo, él aprende a utilizar su Mano Oculta de la Autoridad de la Pereza. *Roswaal se acerca a ellos, mostrando su Evangelio, y después se marcha. Al mismo tiempo, Ram convence a Garfiel de realizar la primera prueba de Echidna, a lo que él accede. *Garfiel es conducido a experimentar el pasado con su madre y hermanastra, aceptando como resultaron las cosas, y finaliza la prueba. *Volviendo al mundo real, Garfiel decide unirse a la causa de Subaru, reconociendo su error. *Emilia se prepara para hacer la primera prueba por su cuenta, y recibe algunos consejos de los demás. *Emilia es conducida a experimentar el pasado con su tía Fortuna y su amigo Geuse. Ella recupera los recuerdos cuando era feliz hasta su caída cuando Pandora atacó el bosque de Elior. Echidna empieza a insultarla comparándola con su madre, pero la medio elfa la ignora. *Subaru y compañía regresan al refugio de Roswaal en el Santuario, aunque se topan con Omega Lewes, quien se comportaba diferente a las demás copias. *Subaru, Garfiel y Otto se unen para regresar a la mansión Roswaal, que estaba por ser atacada por Elsa, Meili y otras mabestias. thumb|230px|Garfiel enfrenta a Elsa *Elsa, Meili y las mabestias inician un ataque a los territorios. Mientras se desata una feroz batalla, Subaru se dirige a la biblioteca para realizar un contrato con Beatrice y lo acompañe en lugar de seguir esperando por Echidna. Beatrice acepta, y abandona su Evangelio mientras la mansión cae en escombros por el conflicto. Elsa muere, Meili es capturada y las mabestias son asesinadas. *Todos los aliados salen a salvo de la mansión, con Subaru y Beatrice dirigiéndose al Santuario. *Emilia termina de completar la segunda prueba de Echidna, y todos los semihumanos fuera del cementerio la apoyan antes de realizar la última prueba. *Ram confronta a Roswaal, cansada de servirle solo para que continúe cegado por su obsesión hacia Echidna. Ella quema su Evangelio porque esta vez mostró un futuro que no estaba escrito, provocando que Roswaal la deje inconsciente. *Emilia está por terminar la tercera prueba, el cual le muestra un futuro trágico donde Subaru le dice que la odia y desea no haberla conocido. Ella acepta lo que le espera, aunque confía en que él nunca le diría eso, y finaliza la prueba.Volumen 15 *Volviendo al mundo real, Emilia entra a un cuarto de la tumba, que lo conduce con el cadáver de Echidna. Allí, se topa con Lewes, quien le explica que ahora tiene control sobre todas las copias de Lewes. *Roswaal le da su prana a Ram en un intento por evitar que muera. Él se arrepiente de lo que hizo, y Emilia manda a las Lewes a sanarla. thumb|230px|Subaru, Beatrice y Emilia confrontan a Oousagi *Oousagi es atraído por la cantidad de nieve generada por Roswaal en el Santuario. Subaru, Beatrice y Emilia se unen para combatirlo. En última instancia, Beatrice utiliza Al Shamak para sellar a Oousagi y sus clones en una dimensión diferente. Dos días después: *Garfiel, Frederica, Otto y Petra, llevando consigo el cuerpo de Rem, llegan al Santuario junto con Meili como prisionera. *Beatrice y Roswaal visitan el cuerpo de Echidna en el cementerio mientras que todos los demás juegan con la nieve que queda. Por otro lado, Emilia piensa haber quedado embarazada por su beso con Subaru, pero Ram y Frederica le explican su pensamiento erróneo. *Roswaal decide apoyar fielmente a Emilia y promete solucionar los problemas ocasionados. Él le revela a Subaru que no está involucrado con las acciones de Meili. *La Campaña de Emilia, las copias de Lewes y los semihumanos abandonan el Santuario. *Echidna, ya liberada de su tumba, posee el cuerpo de Omega Lewes. Ella se adaptó a manejarlo rápidamente, y quemó el bosque debido al frío. Luego transfirió el alma de sus amigas brujas en un Cristal Piroxeno.Witch's After Tea Party Días después: *La Campaña de Emilia consigue trasladarse a la mansión Miload, donde conocen a Annerose Miload y Clind.Emilia Camp Great Evaluation Meeting *Omega Lewes asusta a un grupo de asaltantes mostrando el alma de Echidna, provocando que mueran. Ella toma prestada sus ropas. 401 DGC *Regulus ya cuenta con 291 esposas, de las cuales solo 53 estaban vivas. Orden de las novelas ligeras *Kremaldy Forest Team, Days That'll Never Return *Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Volumen 14 (flashback de Echidna) *Elior Forest Team, Waiting for the Season of Melting *Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Volumen 14 (flashback de Emilia) *Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Ex Volumen 2 **Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Volumen 7 (flashback) *Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Ex Volumen 3 **Sword Demon Love Story: Their Later Tale **Sword Demon Love Story: Wedding Day *Sword Demon's Battle Ballad *Sword Demon Love Story: Duel of Picoutatte *Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Volumen 2 (flashback del nacimiento de Ram y Rem) *Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Volumen 13 (flashback) *Re:Zero Ex kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Volumen 1 (prólogo) *Re:Zero Prequel: The Oni Sisters of the Hidden Village **Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Volumen 2 (flashback de la infancia de Ram y Rem) *Garfiel and Ram's Twisted Twisted Twisted Love Situation ZERO (flashback) *Re:Zero Prequel: Bond of Ice *Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Ex Volumen 1 **Felt-chan's Royal Election Life From Zero (epílogo) *Royal Election Prequel: Imperial Diplomacy of Bloodshed *Royal Election Prequel: Reinhard vs Cecilus *Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Volumen 1 **Felt-chan's Job (eventos concurrentes) *Rem Meets Subaru *Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Volumen 2 **Felt-chan's Imprisonment Life (eventos concurrentes) **Rem's Latte Art (eventos concurrentes) *Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Volumen 3 *Emilia's Starry Sky Classroom *Emilia's First Date *Felt-chan Saw *The Best Day of Rem's Life *Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Tanpenshuu Volumen 1 **The Head Maid's Unrestful Holiday *Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Tanpenshuu Volumen 2 **A Love Song for EMT **Ram is Order **Librarian Beatrice's Reluctant Promise **Alcohol Panic *Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Tanpenshuu Volumen 3 **My Fair Bad Lady **The World Petra Saw **Rem's Very Ordinary Happy Day **Kararagi Girl Meets Cats **Sunlight on the Water *Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Volumen 4 **Felt-chan Rises to the Center Stage (eventos concurrentes) *Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Volumen 5 *Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Volumen 6 *Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Volumen 7 *Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Volumen 8 *Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Volumen 9 *Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Volumen 10 **Frederica and Petra's Maid-san Days (eventos concurrentes) **Frederica and Petra's Maid-san Days II (eventos concurrentes) **Frederica and Petra's Maid-san Days III (eventos concurrentes) **Frederica and Petra's Maid-san Days IV (eventos concurrentes) *Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Volumen 11 *Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Volumen 12 *Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Volumen 13 *Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Volumen 14 *Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Volumen 15 *Emilia Camp Great Evaluation Meeting *Witch's After Tea Party *Garfiel and Ram's Twisted Twisted Twisted Love Situation ZERO *Three Idiots are Leading! Earth Spider Hunting *Priscilla's Cheers for Me, Drunk Father Part *Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Volumen 16 *Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Volumen 17 *Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Volumen 18 Referencias Categoría:Tiempo